Witch's War Ch1
by Jeweleh
Summary: Amy is a werewolf/witch. A halfblood. And at her school, half-bloods arent always that welcome. With dead parents, few freinds, and mountains of enemies, life just might get a little more exciting at Blood High.


Chapter 1

"Hey Amy! Want to go pick up some lunch at the cafeteria? It's your favorite- pasta day!"

I heard my best friend Alex yelling her proposal towards me. Any other day I would have been happy to accept, but today just wasn't a good day.

"Sorry, Alex, but I'm not that hungry. I'm going to be up in the dorm room, okay?"

She didn't take the bait. Figures. After she had trotted over, I could tell she sensed what was wrong. She was good at that. Sometimes, even, a little too good.

"They were picking on you again, Amy. Like they always do," Alex said gravely. Her words were an unhappy statement of fact, but a fact nonetheless. She knew how Jessica, the most dreadful witch on campus, and her posse of other evil witches enjoyed teasing half- blooded kids. And she also knew what they didn't- what my anger could do.

"Yes. I almost lost it this time! They weren't talking about just me this time. They insulted my parents! I had to walk away. I would have killed her. I WANTED to kill her."

It had taken a lot for me not to hurt the foolish witches. A whole lot of effort had gone into having that kind of patience. I hoped I wouldn't see them again today, because the patience was wearing thin.

Alex grimaced. "I'm surprised, yet glad, that you heard them talking like that and didn't do any physical harm to them. It wouldn't have been so great if you injured any of them. But listen, Amy- you have to give them some sort of warning that if they speak to you like that that you could lose it, and in the end, hurt them. Don't touch them unless you have given them that warning."

She had a point. Then, I could say that they knew what they were doing.

"I'll do that, Alex. Now hurry up and go get some food before it's all gone! I can't stand you being any skinnier than you already are."

Alex smiled, and her blue eyes grew lighter. That's what I liked about her eyes- she could show how she felt through them, if she chose. The lighter her eyes were, the lighter her mood was.

"I'll bring you up some food. Stay out of trouble, Amy. Don't do anything drastic yet- I want to be there." She turned back towards the cafeteria, her neat blonde ponytail swishing to the side with her.

I continued walking towards the dorms. I kept going over what Alex had said- _show_ _them_. I had to show them.

"Hey, Half-blood! Haven't had enough of me yet, have you? Go back to your dorm room!" I heard Jessica's taunting voice coming from my left side. _Show them. Show_ _them. _I turned towards her and her posse of other witches. I wouldn't harm them, at least not until I showed them what I could do.

"Jessica, I want you to watch me. You must see what I can do, and then, if you choose, you can speak against me again, but let me warn you, it won't go unpunished this time." I quickly changed into my wolf form- a tall, chocolate-brown wolf, with blue-black eyes and pointy sharp teeth. Standing on two legs, I held up one massive paw. A flame of red fire flew into the air, and towards a nearby tree. Once it hit, the tree disintegrated. I spoke again.

"That is an easy move. I can go much farther. Now, you have had your warning." I changed back into my human form, and looked at Jessica. A slow, cruel smile spread across her face.

"That's what I thought, Half- blood. No stronger than the rest, are you?" She had crossed the line I had set before her. Now I had to stick to my word.

I changed once more to my wolf form. Growling, I crouched low, and quickly, before she could throw any magics at me, I sprang onto her. Once she was down, I changed back into my human form, laughing as I stood up.

"Get up, witch! If you are so strong, why can't you break this barrier? Get up!" I spoke in an evil, angry, yet joyful tone.

Jessica fumed, angry at the humiliation she was suffering. "You dirty halfie! Let me up, before I do get myself up!"

I laughed again. "If you can't help yourself, get your friends here to attack me! That could be fun." I watched to see what she would do.

Jessica smiled. "All of you get her!" It took a moment for the other witches to reply, but soon they threw various magics towards me. I blinked my eyes, and their magics disappeared.

"You, you, you … I will kill you, and all of your friends! You dirty wolves will howl as you die!"

I let out an enraged bellow. As I changed, I thought about what she said. She had gone too far.

"You will pay for this mistake. I will show you how to be humiliated!" I howled once more as I threw my claws into the air, and, taking one, I scratched from Jessica's left shoulder all the way to her elbow, making a long, thin, red mark.

"When and only when, you apologize to me will that scar come off. Until you do, it stays." I was going to have to force her to be humble. She had crossed the line, and I had completely left it in the dust.

I then broke the barrier that was holding her, gave one last smile, and turned back towards the dorms.

" Yeah! Show that witch how it's done!"

"Give her what she's been asking for!"

"Go Amy! Get her!"

During the one-sided fight I hadn't noticed all the people who had gathered about to watch. Now, though, I could hear many cheering me on. I was going to hear some big stories later.


End file.
